


An Unforgiving Reflection

by Aaronlisa



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: It's not really over.





	An Unforgiving Reflection

As she stares at her reflection in the cold mirror, she realizes that the signs had always been there, but both she and the others had been willfully blind to those portents. It might be a shock to her now but she realizes that she had ever truly been free from the taint of evil that had once marred the porcelain skin of her forehead. The years might have passed and her son grown older with each year, but she had barely aged since those dark and troubled days of her youth. Her reflection showed her only a few signs of the passing years: a wrinkle or two and a wisp of grey hairs at her temple, but nothing like her dear men who had fought so valiantly to save her from his evil grasp. 

She turns away from her reflection, her heart heavy with what she knows she must do next. There is no way she can tell her husband or their friends of her discovery. Deep down inside, she knows that the revelation that she’s not free from the taint of nosferatu would destroy them all. What she must do is begin again, far away from her loved ones, yet she doesn’t want to leave. Her son is still a boy, barely a man, and her husband still desperately craves and needs her (and she him.) 

Yet as Mina Harker catches sight of her reflection once more, she knows that the longer she delays the harder it will be. Not just for herself but for her husband and their friends.

((END))


End file.
